1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy figurines and, more particularly, toy figurines which can become airborne by design.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy figurines, such as dolls, have long been the object of children's fancy. Likewise, flying toys such as planes and helicopters, which may be driven by propellers and the like, have been immensely popular since the discovery of contemporary aerodynamics. An aerial toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,093, wherein the toy has a head of two oppositely extending wings connected to a spindle. A detachable string is wound around the spindle and threaded through a hole on a guide member. The guide, which is capable of supporting the spindle, is held and the string is pulled to impart rotation to the spindle. Rotation of the wings causes the spindle to fly upward until rotation of the spindle and wings slows down and the device begins to drop. U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,050 is another example of a flying propeller blade and shaft wherein the propeller and shaft are caused to fly by pulling a string wound around the shaft.
Another example of a flying toy is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,613, wherein a flying top having an elongated portion for winding a string therearound and an enlarged upper portion which is provided with wings for flying the top upon rapid unwinding of the string.
The search for stimulating variations of flying toys is ongoing. The present invention is a result of that search.